Why There's No Santa For Riku
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: We all have discovered that Riku doesn't believe in Santa, But why? T For Violence and language... OneShot...


I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Why There's No Santa For Riku<strong>

Sora sighed as he walked along the brightly lit street. Kairi was still madder than hell at him, and he was slowly making his way to the ONLY house not brightly lit with twinkling lights, Riku's, to get his weekly update on her.

As he approached the unusual gloomy house, Sora was hit on the head with an ornament which shattered on impact. "Hey!"

Riku's head poked over the edge of the roof. "Oh sorry Sora."

"What are you doing?"

"Just… Breaking ornaments…. I kinda like the way they make that popping noise when they break." Riku shrugged. "The ladder's over there." Riku nodded his head towards it. Sora shrugged and made his way noisily -due to the broken glass everywhere- to the ladder.

"So are you leaving cookies out for Santa?" Sora noted the plate next to Riku.

Riku scoffed. "As if. These are for me." Riku bit into one. "Besides you I thought that you stopped believing in him ages ago."

"I did…. Until I met him in person."

Riku shook his head. "No impersonator is going to convince me he exists."

"Dude I'm serious! I met him in freakin' Christmas Town." Sora frowned. "He really does exist!"

"Mmhmm." Riku fell silent. It was quiet except for the sea and the sounds of popping glass. After the third box of ornaments had run out, except a tiny little Santa one Riku glared at it before tossing it roughly through the air. It was followed by a screech as it hit a passerby. Riku and Sora laid flat for several minutes while Wakka searched for the culprit.

"You know I don't see what a fat man in a red suit has to do with Christmas." Riku sighed after Wakka left.

"I think it's what he represents is what counts. Y'know the spirit of giving."

"I'm pretty sure the Wise men had that one covered." Riku grumbled as he opened a new box of bulbs.

"So what has you so down? It can't be Santa…." Sora asked as he picked up a bulb to toss.

Riku tensed. "I just don't care for this time of the year."

"Riku…"

"Sora… You wouldn't understand."

XxX

_Riku age 6..._

"_Mommy are you so sure Santa will be able to find us? What if he leaves my presents at our old home?"_

"_Riku not now."_

"_But mommy Santa won't-"_

"_Dammit Riku, Santa doesn't give a fuck about you." He mother threw the liquor bottle at him. It hit him in the head…_

_He woke up in his father's bed, his father sitting in the chair next to him. Riku squeaked and went to scramble out of the bed but a firm hand held him in place._

"_Don't move lad." Riku stared painfully at his father with the one eye he could look out of._

"_Your mother is passed out in the living room. Bet she didn't reckon I could get up out of this bed, let alone carry you in here." _

"_Daddy… Mommy said that Santa doesn't give a-" A finger stopped him from continuing._

"_Riku… Your mom's just a little upset at Santa right now…" A weak smile lit his father's face. "Don't worry about Santa okay? He'll leave you a gift."_

"_Okay…" Riku said quietly. "Um… daddy?"_

"_Yeah lad?"_

"_Will you let me up so that you can lay down in your bed? You know that you shouldn't be outta bed. The doctor said so…"_

"_Just scoot over lad."_

_*scene change*_

_Riku age 7... _

_The house dark, and echoingly empty… His mother was at the tavern, trying to drown her sorrows. He stared at his father's empty bed. It hadn't even been a week since he… Riku closed the door to the room and turned around… and low and behold here Riku stood in the empty living room staring up at the tree, wondering just what had he done so wrong…_

_There under the tree was a single and solitary present from Santa… Tears started to leak from his eyes as he remembered what his father had told him not even three weeks earlier… that there was no Santa… That the gifts were from him. It was the one thing his father thought to tell him on his death bed…_

_Riku cried there with his father's final gift in hand… Addressed From Santa…_

xXx

Riku woke, tears drying on his cheeks as he sat up. _Damn dreams… _he thought as he dried his face. He sighed as he shook his head, trying to force the memories down. With a slight growl of frustration he leapt out of bed and preceded with his day…

* * *

><p>*Beats head on a wall*<br>Yeah I am a horrible person to write this... but I surprisingly can't decide on how to make this a longer and happier ending. Trust me, I've tried. For the better part of THREE years I kept going back to this story only to abandon it...  
>As much as I want to make it happy...<br>T-T Poor Riku... I'm Sorry! 


End file.
